Unordinary
by chuunipurin
Summary: Karma memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya hari ini. Kaede sendiri sedikit mengalami kesialan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? [KaruKae]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Assassination Classroom** © **Yūsei Matsui-sensei.**

 **OOC may occured**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Silau.

Semua orang pasti akan merasa demikian jika sinar sang surya menyelinap melewati gorden kamar kalian tanpa permisi. Apalagi jika sedang dalam keadaan nyaman di dalam alam bunga tidur. Kondisi dimana keheningan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan, dihancurkan hanya dengan sinar menyilaukan saja. Akan lebih buruk jika jam bekerーyang memang sengaja disetelーmenjalankan tugasnya di saat yang bersamaan, memekakkan telinga.

Biasanya, pada cerita yang dikisahkan, sosok yang mengalami kejadian di atas akan dengan 'mainstream'-nya menghempakkanーatau sejenisnyaーjam beker sambil terlihat kesal. Dan hal tersebut dianggap wajar.

Ya, itu normal pula. Bagi seseorang bersurai terang yang saat ini tengah menggerutu kesal sebab rutinitas favoritnya terganggu karena beberapa alasan, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah fakta dimana sepasang netra merkuri indah miliknya yang sempat tertutupi kelopak mata, kesilauan sinar dari gas yang berunsur 75% hidrogen ini.

 _Kenapa bisa tembus coba?!_

Yah, seharusnya itu yang terjadi, seperti hari biasa lainnya. Namun, hari ini tampaknya ada yang berbeda.

Entah setan apa yang menghasutnya, yang sesama setan /merah/ ini langsung terbangun dengan _tidak biasa-nya,_ seperti tanpa beban. Malah, sangat bersemangat. Lihatlah, surai merah miliknya sampai bosan terkibaskan hanya karena sang pemilik sedang dalam mood yang bagus.

Sosok pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dengan antusiasーpenyebabnya masih perlu diselidikiーuntuk menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Sanking enerjiknya, sudut kaki meja pun turut ditabrak oleh ujung jempol tungkai kanannya yang mulus. Mengingat sebelumnya ia hanya menabrak angin, hal ini memunculkan rintihan pelan dari celah bibirnya beberapa detik setelah kejadian. Dan hanya berlangsung sementara.

Jika memang bisa disebut sebagai _sementara._

Tidak sampai dua detik, pemuda pewaris marga **Akabane** tersebut kembali mengeluarkan aura _I'm-happy-everyone-happy_ di sekitar tubuhnya. Aura yang dipancarkan entah bagaimana berwarna. Merah muda, pula. Kenapa merah muda?

Takdir. Eh.

Seperti yang tengah terjadi, **Akabane Karma** sedang dalam keadaan sangaaat baik. Selama di rumah tadi, ia melanjutkan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Ya, biasa.

Namun berbeda.

* * *

Jika biasanya yang dikenal adalah Karma datang terlambat ke sekolah, kali ini ia malah datang terlalu awal. Oh, sepertinya ia lupa mengecek jam rumahnya ketika berangkat tadi.

Jadi, begini lah keadaannya sekarang. Berada di gedung tua kelas E sendirian. Hampir tidak ada makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya di dalam kelasーhampir, sebab atensinya tak sengaja menemukan rombongan semut sedang bekerja. Barisan-barisan yang ada saling pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Ah, tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Matanya sekilas menatap jam yang terpajang di atas papan tulis, masih ada setengah jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dengan kata lain, ia masih punya waktu untuk bersantai ria.

Karma mengambil langkah menuju tempat dimana ia biasa menerima pelajaran, dan menarik kursi guna menduduki diri di atasnya. Atensi kemudian diedarkan ke seluruh kelas, masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang lain akan datang.

Menghela napas pasrah, Karma menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di belakang untuk menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia bosan. Walau begitu, moodnya tak dirasakan berkurang. Tampaknya, ia masih memiliki bayangan akan hal yang ia antusiaskan sejak pagi tadi. Mungkin?

Walau ia dalam mood yang super baik hari ini, ekspresinya masih tetap kalem dan misterius seperti biasa. Dan penuh dengan seringaian. Memang ada niat untuk menutupi mood baiknya, sih, tapi tampaknya ia tak perlu bersusah payah. Toh, hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa. Yang jadi masalah hanyalah aura merah muda berkilauan yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melenyapkannya dari sekeliling tubuhnya. Yah, mungkin akan ia pikirkan nanti. Mumpung belum ada orー

"Oh? Karma-kun?"

* * *

 **Karma POV**

Aku menguap lebar. Tak sempatーlebih tepatnya sengajaーmenutupinya dengan telapak tangan. Lagipula rasanya virus malas mendadak merasuki diriku. Karena belum ada orang, bersantai sebentar tentu merupakan takdir untuk diriku yang datang terlalu awal. Ah, ya. Biasanya juga seperti ini. Meski wajarnya banyak orang berada di sekelilingku yang memiliki kesibukkan tersendiri.

Lirikan singkat secara bergantian ku lemparkan pada jam di depan dan dua pintu kelas secara bergantian. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam berharap akan ada orang yang masuk dalam waktu dekat.

Aura ke-pink-an yang kusadari sejak awal telah mengitari tubuhku ini dalam berbagai hal membuatku kesal. Seperti, kenapa harus pink?! Merah atau hitam lebih bagus-agar orang-orang tak banyak mendekatiku. Tapi, kenyataan justru berkata lain. Tch, kenapa harus sial di saat seperti iー

"Oh? Karma-kun?"

Suara yang terasa familiar tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu. Refleks kepala kutolehkan untuk menemukan salah seorang teman sekelasku melangkah masuk.

"Selamat pagi! Tumben, tidak biasanya kamu datang awal."

Sosok tersebut terus melangkah hingga sampai pada kursinya. Netraku bergulir, memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dikeluarkan oleh siswi maniak puding itu.

"Yo, Kayano-chan." Sapaku singkat. Sebuah seringaianーsenyumanーkuukir tipis pada paras wajahku. "Hee, ayolah. Aku juga bisa datang awal." Lanjutku seraya membetulkan posisi duduk, dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan di atas meja.

"Jadi? Tidak biasanya kau datang awal." Aku balik melempar tanya.

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

"Ahaha, sou ne." Tawaan canggung ku lepaskan. Yah, aku sudah menebak jawaban yang akan keluar dari Karma. Jadi rasanya tidak ada yang berbedaーtunggu.

"O-Oh! Semalam aku lupa membuang bungkus puding yang ada di dalam laciku! JadiーAAAAH!" Tersentak kaget, aku instan mengambil langkah menjauh dari mejaku. Tatapan nanar lantas kuberikan setelahnya.

* * *

 **Author POV**

Kayano yang histeris membuat kepala Karma terangkat dari posisi semula, menaikkan alis sebagai tanda bahwa ia bingung. "Ada apa?"

"S-Se..."

"Se...?"

"...Ada banyak semut disana." Kayano menghela napas pasrah melihat semut-semut memenuhi hampir sebagian dari lacinya, hanya karena sampah puding.

Karma mengerjap dua kali, sebelum melepas tawa. "Pftt." _Itu menjelaskan darimana asal semut ini._

* * *

Yang bersurai hijau memasang ekspresi-aneh? Antara tak rela lacinya disinggahi semut dan teman sekelasnya yang tertawa akan reaksinya. Ia kemudian melangkah guna mengambil sapu dan sekop, dan 'mengusir' kumpulan semut hitam kecil yang membuatnya iritasi.

"Shoo-shoo!" Serunya. Perempatan imajiner siku-siku lantas menghiasi pelipis tatkala semut yang diusir bukannya mengikuti perintah, malah mulai mendaki dasar sapu hingga sampai ke tangannya. Kayano refleks melempar sapu tersebut.

"Aaah, mou! Semut-semut ini menyebalkan." Gerutunya lagi.

Karma menghela napas kecil. Sebuah ember berwarna biru muda kemudian ia letakkan di samping kedua tungkai kaki milik Kayano. _Sejak kapan..?_

Yang berhelai terang berkacak pinggang. Tatapan sedatar-datarnya ia berikan pada Kayano yang tampak bingung. Lengan cardigan hitam yang ia kenakan sedikit dilipat ke atas, mencegah air terserap olehnya.

"Pakai ini." Sarannyaーlebih terdengar seperti titahan.

"...Tapi nanti mejaku basah."

"Bisa dilap."

"Tapiー"

"Tidak mau? Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-seー" Karma baru saja ingin mengangkat kembali ember tersebut untuk dikembalikan pada asalnya jika tidak dihentikan oleh genggaman dadakan oleh Kayano pada pergelangan tangan sang surai merah. Tentu untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

"T-Terima kasih, Karma-kun! Aku akan menggunakannya, jadi, bisa kamu lepaskan genggamanmu?" Kayano tersenyum /paksa/ dengan tangan yang bergetar akibat menahan tangan Karma yang semakin naik untuk mengangkat ember berisikan air.

"Oh? Baiklah~" Yang dipinta langsung mengikuti permintaan Kayano; melepaskan genggamannya pada ember. Ah, jangan lupakan seulas seringain yang ditampilkan oleh maniak susu stroberi ini.

Karena tak ada yang memegang ember, setengah dari isinya kemudian tumpah secara cuma-cuma hingga mengenai sepatu dalam ruangan milik Kayano. Yah, tentu juga ke lantai, sehingga lantai sedikit _banjir_ akibat ulah keduanya.

Sang pemilik yang merasakan sesuatu lembab pada kaos kakinya kemudian kembali berteriak histeris.

"AAH-! JADI BASAH." Panik, dan panik.

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa puas atas penderitaan yang lain. Meski terbesit rasa bersalah, tampaknya perasaan puas lebih mendominasi.

"B-Bagaimana ini...?" Kayano menatap sepatunya lesu. Salah selangkah saja bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan. Ia tampaknya secara tidak sadar telah membuat kereta pikiran yang tak berujung. Tidak lama lagi, murid lain akan datang. Jadi ia harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya.

Beberapa menit terbuang percuma tanpa kalimat apapun dari kedua belah pihak. Tapi selanjutnya, Karma menghela napas.

"Jangan diratapi seperti itu. Sepatumu memang sudah mati. Jadi jika ia mati untuk kedua kalinya, untuk apa baru menggelar pemakaman sekarang?" Tuturnya. Entah hanya sebagai pencair suasana atau memang agar si hijau kembali pada mood awalnya? Tidak ada yang tahu.

 _Apakah itu berhasil?_

"..." Kayano tertegunーlebih tepatnya, berdiam diri beberapa saat lebih lama. Sebelum berujar, "Ah, kurasa kau benar! Sepatuku basah bukanlah masalah besar." Tenggorokannya serasa sedikit tercekat. Seulas senyuman _agak kaku_ ditampilkan. Hu-uh. Karena hal ini dan beberapa alasan lainnya, ia hampir selalu menghindari komunikasi antara dirinya dan Karma. Bukan berarti ia membencinya. Lagipula, ia tidak ada masalah mengenai tingkah _violent_ Karma yang selalu ditakuti oleh sebagian besar orang. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya menjadi canggung ketika keduanya berbicara. Ia menganggap Karma sebagai salah satu temannya, tentu. Mungkin rasa canggung itu hanya karena keduanya tak begitu dekat? Yah, apapun itu. Kayano akan membawa perannya dengan sempurna, sebisa mungkin.

Karma, di sisi lain, dalam diam sedang memikirkan cara lain agar Kayano tidak berakhir seharian menggunakan sepatu dalam keadaan basah. Walau ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa gadis terpendek di kelasnya itu akan berbuat demikian.

Kayano kemudian mengangkat ember tersebut untuk menyiramnya ke dalam laci meja; sehingga semut-semut tersebut _mati._ Hanyut terbawa air _.  
_

"...Setelah kupikir lagi, bukankah ini sedikit terlalu kejam?"

"Aah~! Kayano-chan _kejam~_ " Sang pemilik gelar _setan merah_ kelas 3-E berucap dengan nada dramatis seraya menyeringai.

"ーB-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya terlalu fokus untuk memusnahkan _mereka,_ sehingga tidak sadar..." Kalimatnya malah lebih terkesan ambigu.

"Heeー"

"Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan!" Balasnya cepat sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan. Tangan satunya yang menggenggam ember kosong kemudian menurunkannya ke lantai.

"Hm~? Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan~? Ah, apa jangan-jangan, Kayano-chan adalah seorang..." Kalimatnya sengaja digantung.

"Seorang...? Apa?"

"Sst." Jari telunjuk tangan kanan ia letakkan di depan bibirnya. Sedangkan atensi ia arahkan pada pintu coklat yang berstatus sebagai pintu kelas mereka. Kayano yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang lawan bicara lantas mengubah atensi ke arah yang sama. Tak lama, bunyi suara yang familiar terdengar di baliknya. Dari yang terdengar, tampaknya tidak hanya satu orang yang sedang menuju kemari. Melainkan, tiga orang. Sejauh yang bisa Kayano identifikasi saat ini, pemilik suara tersebut adalah Nagisa dan Sugino. Suara yang dihasilkan tidak begitu terdengar jelas, pertanda bahwa posisi sang pemilik suara masih sedikit jauh dari lokasi keduanya saat ini.

"Ah? Mereka sudah daー Hmph!" Kalimatnya terputus. Kala sebuah tangan kekar menutupinya. _Huh? Strawberry...?  
_

Parahnya lagi, pemilik dari tangan tersebut menyeret-iya, menyeret-Kayano hingga keduanya sampai di belakang mesin Ritsu. Yang disebut belum aktif setidaknya sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai, jadi jika mereka _bersembunyi_ , tidak ada yang akan tahu kecuali mereka sendiri. Karma sebagai pelaku yang menyeret Kayano, kemudian dihadiahi omelan dari korbannya sendiri. Hampir, lebih tepatnya. Sebab, Karma telah lebih dulu memasukkan secara asal, permen yang baru ia buka untuk membungkam mulut Kayano meski hanya sementara.

"Tenanglah, Nona Puding. Sekarang, lihat ini." Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping, memerhatikan Nagisa, Sugino, dan oh- Maehara! yang mulai melangkah memasuki kelas. Kayano yang lagi-lagi diberi bumbu penasaran oleh Karma, memutuskan untuk mengintip pula, dengan permen yang ia kulum dalam mulutnya. Ketiga orang yang menjadi target _intipan_ si merah dan hijau ini, tampak tak menyadari eksistensi keduanya. Jelas, sih. Mereka juga tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan topik yang dibicarakan sehinggaー

"Uwaa?!"

"Sugino-kun!?"

* * *

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ketiga orang yang menjadi target intipan si merah dan hijau ini, tampak tak menyadari eksistensi keduanya. Jelas, sih. Mereka juga tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan topik yang dibicarakan sehinggaー_

 _"Uwaa?!"_

 _"Sugino-kun!?")_

 **Assassination Classroom** **© Yūsei Matsui**

 **OOC may occured**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author POV**

 _Bruk!_

Dentuman keras terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan. Rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari sang surai biru kelam beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Aduh- Mengapa disini ada air?!"

Oh, Kayano mengerti sekarang.

Alasan mengapa sosok berhelai merah di sampingnya tengah berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuannya agar tidak melepas tawa yang dapat meledak kapan saja, menyeretnya untuk bersembunyi dan menyaksikan insiden Sugino dalam diam.

"Sugino, kau tak apa?" Seseorang berucap kemudian, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud membantu pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sugino' tersebut untuk berdiri, setelah terpeleset air yang tak lain dari sisa yang digunakan oleh Kayano untuk mengusir semut tadi.

"Aa, sankyuu, Maehara. Kupikir tak ada dampak yang serius. Hanya sedikit-duh-sakit." Tangan kanannya meraih uluran dari Maehara untuk kembali ke posisinya semula, dengan tas berisi buku pelajaran pada tangan kirinya. Untungnya, tas tersebut walaupun basah, isinya tidak ikutan terendam air. "Waaa!? Y-Yabai! Celanaku jadi basah!" Sugino panik untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku turut berduka untukmu, Sugino/Sugino-kun." Maehara dan Nagisa berucap serentak. Sang _playboy_ menepuk-nepuk pundak Sugino sebagai bentuk keprihatinannya.

"Tapi, siapa yang pagi sekali membawa air kesini? Dan, meja Kayano..?" Nagisa kembali angkat bicara. Dilihatnya dengan teliti, air yang terus menetes ke bawah dari laci meja milik Kayano. Netranya kemudian melebar, sedikit.

"Apa ulah Koro-sensei?"

"Kalau benar, dia bisa dituntut karena melukai murid, 'lho!"

"Sou! Koro-sensei takkan tega untuk melukai muridnya yang imut ini."

Selama Maehara dan Sugino berdebat seolah itu adalah hal yang 'penting', Nagisa melangkah menjauh dari keduanya.

Menuju kotak mesin Ritsu, lebih tepatnya.

Dengan kepala yang sedikit ditolehkan-seakan mengintip-kedua mata yang senada dengan rambutnya menangkap sosok Kayano dan Karma yang tengah menahan tawa. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Karma. Sedangkan Kayano, di sisi lain, hanya memasang senyuman canggung sambil menghisap permen.

"Ah, Nagisa! Selamat pagi~" Karma berucap, dengan senyuman polos. Lambaian tangan kecil tak lupa ia tambahkan seraya menyapa sang coretgadiscoret seperti biasa; seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain, yang disapa oleh Karma malah sweatdrop. Tampaknya, sama seperti Kayano, sang Shiota tunggal juga menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"U-Uhm. Selamat pagi, Karma, Kayano. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Ragu, ragu. Nagisa enggan untuk bertanya pada Karma perihal hal yang membuatnya penasaran tipe kuadrat.

"Y-Ya! Selamat paー"

"Nagisa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Belum selesai Kayano menyahut sapaan Nagisa, ia dapat melihat Maehara dan Sugino melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka berdu-tiga. Kilatan kebingungan dapat terlihat melalui mata milik mereka.

"Huh? Karma, Kayano?"

Sugino beserta Maehara lantas menghentikan langkah. Netra milik keduanya kemudian melebar, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum-

"Pft-"

"AHAHA! Astaga, ada apa denganmu, Karma?"

-Keduanya larut dalam tawa.

Karma menaikkan salah satu alis, sambil memiringkan kepala.

Nagisa dan Kayano buru-buru memalingkan wajah sambil mengambil langkah seribu dari lokasi sebelumnya, menuju meja tempat guru mengajar.

Bertambah bingung Karma dibuatnya, terlebih Maehara yang sampai bergulingan di lantai sambil memegang perut-tak dapat menahan tawa. Sugino juga, kurang lebih melakukan hal yang sama. Perbedaannya, ia tidak sampai bergulingan di atas lantai.

"...Kenapa sih?"

"Huh? Karma, kau tak menyadarinya?" Nagisa kemudian kembali melangkah mendekat, hanya sedikit tapi. Disusul oleh Kayano di belakangnya.

"Astaga, serius?" Maehara menyambung, masih tertawa sambil mengusap sudut mata yang terdapat air.

"Baunya menyengat banget, lho."

"Tapi harum."

"Dan cocok dengan orangnya."

"Sepertinya sudah bisa disebut sebagai ciri khasnya."

"Entah mengapa aku setuju."

Keempatnya-minus Karma-mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Karma melempar tatapan datar. Saaaangaat datar. Saat itu juga, atmosfer yang mencekam tercipta. Membuat Maehara dan Sugino merinding duluan. Kayano dan Nagisa lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah. Namun perlahan melangkah pergi.

Karma tentu menyadari pergerakkan teman /dekat/nya itu. Ia juga menyadari hal yang mereka maksud.

Apa lagi kalau bukan aura yang ia keluarkan?

Padahal, ia bisa terbilang jarang menggunakan parfum. Dan aura yang menurutnya cukup mengganggu ini entah bagaimana muncul.

Diam-diam, berusaha untuk menyamarkan semburat berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang sempat mendominasi sebagian besar paras wajahnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"K..Karma, maaf, kami hanya bercanda."

"Y-Ya, Nagisa benar!"

"Jadi, j-jangan dianggap serius."

* * *

Selagi Maehara, Nagisa, dan Sugino berusaha menenangkan setan merah yang menurut mereka tengah 'marah', Kayano sendiri tengah merapikan kekacauan yang ia-lebih tepatnya, bersama Karma-perbuat pada meja dimana ia belajar. Dimulai dengan mengambil kain lap untuk menyerap air yang tersisa dalam lacinya. Kemudian membersihkan kekacauan pada lantai yang menyebabkan Sugino terjatuh. Hingga akhirnya mengembalikan ember yang Karma bawa pada tempat asalnya.

* * *

Kembali pada keadaan yang lain.

Karma yang masih tak memberikan respon apapun membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya semakin waspada. Siapa yang bisa menebak, apa yang akan sang Akabane tunggal lakukan? Ancang-ancang untuk kabur pun telah jadi, dan bisa dilakukan kapan saja.

Di saat yang lain tengah panik, Karma menghela napas berat. Kedua tangan kemudian di masukkan dalam saku celananya. Ia menatap ketiga figur di hadapannya dengan malas. Namun, bagi mereka, itu adalah tatapan pertanda bahaya tipe satu.

Halah.

"Kalian ..." Si merah membuka suara. Sugino dan Maehara langsung meneguk ludah. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk.

"... anggap saja tidak ada apa-apa." Yang ia maksud perihal auranya, tentu. Tapi permintaan dari sosok yang terkenal akan kelakuan usilnya itu membuat Sugino dan Maehara, bahkan Nagisa juga terdiam seribu bahasa. Sedang memproses maksud dari kalimat yang mereka dengar, sih.

"Eh? Serius?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu doang?"

"Hm~? Jangan-jangan, kalian _malah_ pengen _ini_?" Oh, gawat.

Entah sejak kapan, tiga botol _wasabi_ beserta beberapa _ghost peppers_ andalannya telah berada dalam genggaman tangan. Tidak lupa, sebuah seringaian lebar beserta tanduk dan ekor setannya telah muncul sebagai pelengkap.

Nagisa sweatdrop.

Maehara dan Sugino menatap dengan nanar.

Karma menatap dengan penuh 'sesuatu'.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kau tidak perlu melakukan ituー"

"Hm~?"

"TUNGGU DULU-"

"BENTAR, KARMA, JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"JAUHKAN BENDA ITU DARIKU-"

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya~"

"HEI, SERIUS DONG!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Korban pertama; Maehara. Rest in peace.

"...Kalian ngapain, 'sih?" Lontaran kalimat dengan suara yang asing-tidak, tunggu. Asalnya dari Kataoka! Dan di belakangnya disusuli Okano yang baru saja tiba di depan kelas. Keduanya langsung melebarkan mata tatkala melihat Karma; salah satu tangannya tengah menahan tangan Sugino dari belakang, dengan tangan satunya lagi bersiap memasukkan wasabi ke dalam mulut sang korban.

Tepat di sampingnya, terdapat Maehara yang tengah terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan persis seperti orang yang tak bernyawa.

Nagisa pula, tengah berusaha menghentikan Karma yang jika bergerak saja, bisa _mengancam_ kesehatan Sugino dan berakhir seperti Maehara yang tak sempat diselamatkan.

"...Me..."

"Hm?"

"...Menjijikan!" Kataoka Megu, sang perwakilan kelas wanita lantas sweatdrop. Okano tengah menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Yah, bukan hal yang aneh jika hal /mengerikan/ itu dilakukan oleh Karma. Semua orang mengetahuinya.

Tapi satu hal dirasa tak wajar.

"Hee~ Karma? Mulai memakai parfum, huh? Anak mama sudah punya gebetan ternyata." Hubungan antara parfum dan gebetan masih dipikirkan. Nakamura Rio, yang entah sejak kapan telah hadir di dalam kelas lantas berucap demikian sambil mengusap air matanya bak terharu.

"Berisik, Nakamura."

"Ho, Karma~ Imut sekali." Terasaka menimpali, dengan maksud mengejek tentunya. Lagipula yang ia maksud adalah warna merah muda dari aura tersebut. Yang kemudian direspon oleh Karma dengan menendang kaki yang bersangkutan lantaran coretmalucoret.

Namun masih stay cool.

Tampaknya, hingga aura berbau strawberry-iya, strawberry-nya hilang, ia harus menjalani hari dengan ledekkan teman sekelasnya yang berani, saja. Yang tahu benar konsekuensinya, mah, hanya diam di tempat.

Candaan dan tawa seketika memenuhi ruangan yang kini telah dihadiri oleh seluruh murid kelas 3-E. Sayangnya tak berlangsung lama. Sebab angin kencang yang semua siswa di kelas itu tahu asalnya, telah terasa asalnya dari balik pintu kelas. Dimana sedetik kemudian, seekor gurita kuning masuk sambil berucap,

"Saa, anak-anak, mari mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Dan, pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

 _To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

_(Bagi Sugino, dewi fortuna tengah berada di pihaknya sehingga kebetulan ia membawa baju ganti. Karena telah disetujui oleh guru mereka, jadi bukan masalah besar jika ia mengganti pakaiannya._

 _Maehara yang menjadi korban dari tingkah usil Karma, dirawat di UKS dan sadar pada saat pelajaran kelima selesai. Yang mana ia melewatkan lima pelajaran dan menyisakan satu lagi, sebelum bel sekolah pertanda pulang berbunyi._

 _Karma sendiri sejujurnya tidak merasa bersalah walaupun sedikit, dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Namun, hukuman kecil diberikan oleh gurunya sebagai balasan.)_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** © **Yūsei** **Matsui**

 **Semi-Literature**

 **OOC may occured**

 **(Note: xxxx = pertanda zona OOC dimulai/berakhir)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 3]**

Biasanya, jika Karma merasa sedang tidak ingin berada di kelas, ia akan memboloskan diri ke dalam hutan. Tidak ada hal khusus yang ia lakukan, namun tertidur di salah satu bagian pohon telah termasuk dalam daftar 'rutinitas' kesehariannya. Dengan catatan, jika ia sedang merasa (gak mood) untuk melakukan apa-apa di sekolah.

Seperti sekarang.

Pelajaran keempat; bahasa Inggris.

Helai crimson miliknya melambai searah dengan angin yang menyapanya. Kedua kelopak mata miliknya tertutup, seolah tengah menikmati sejukrnya angin yang berhembus walau kenyataannya, sosok maniak susu stroberi ini sedang terlelap ke dalam dunia bunga pengantar tidur.

Sangat sangat jarang, untuk melihat adegan seperti ini di tempat umum. Ada baiknya diabadikan sebelum orangnya sadar. Yah, mungkin.

Dari jauh, seseorang mengukir senyuman pada parasnya ketika mendapati Akabane Karma tertidur di bawah pohon dengan tenang. Tidak ada apapun yang terlukiskan melalui wajahnya, namun kesan damai dapat terlihat. Sosok tersebut kemudian memutar balik langkahnya meninggalkan hutan, untuk melapor pada seseorang-lebih tepatnya, se/mantan/orang.

* * *

"Oh, Kayano-san! Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukannya?"

"Korosensei! Gomen- Aku tak dapat menemukan Karma-kun dimanapun." Kayano melepas tawa canggung. _Aah, bagaimana ini. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong._

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kayano-san!"

"Mhm! Maaf tidak dapat membantu banyak." Kepala kemudian ia gelengkan.

* * *

 ** _xxxx._**

Pelajaran kelima telah berakhir. Yang kemudian digantikan oleh pendidikan bahasa Jepang. Kali ini, Korosensei menceritakan tentang Noinbon, karya Sei Shonagon.

Karma telah kembali mengikuti pelajaran disaat periode kelima; yaitu matematika. Bangun dari tidur yang singkat cukup untuk membuat moodnya kembali baik, namun harum strawberry masih setia memenuhi seisi ruangan dimanapun ia berada. Hal itu cukup membuat risih beberapa orang yang awalnya cukup menikmati _pengharum ruangan gratis._

" _Please_ , deh, Karma. Aku tahu kamu _maniak_ strawberry tapi sepertinya parfum yang kamu kenakan berlebihan."

Satu suara dan berhasil membuat sosok yang merasa terpanggil, tersadarkan dari rel-rel pikiran yang ia buat.

"Sou, sou! Bajuku ikutan bau stroberi, nih!"

"Ingin wasabi _lagi_ , gitu?"

"Eh, enggak deh. Hehe."

Karma menghela napas dengan kasar. Baru ingin kembali bersuara, Korosensei telah mendahului.

"Kalian jangan gitu, dong. Stroberi kan enak."

"Jangan makan di kelas!"

"Oh iya."

Bagian ujung alisnya berkedut sekali. Rasanya ia lelah. Karma ingin pulang saja. Sekalian mampir beli kurma dalam perjalanan untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi bakalan masalah kalau dia membolos sekarang.

"Berisik kalian. Kenapa pake a-b-c lagi sih? Iya aku tau kok, kalian pengen bilang _Karma ganteng ya. Duh makin suka_ , 'kan? Yaudah bilang aja langsung."

Seketika ia dilempari berbagai jenis barang. Mulai dari buku, sampah, tas, susu stroberi, dompet-eh, dompet?

"Loh, makasih ya. Aku terhura." Lap hingus bak terharu.

"Tunggu- KEMBALIKAN DOMPET SENSEI!"

 **.xxxx**

* * *

 **Ding dong!**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi! Seluruh siswa kelas 3E telah mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Semua, kecuali Karma dan Kayano. Keduanya dipinta oleh Korosensei untuk menunggu ketika pulang sekolah. Alasan mereka dipanggil sepertinya sudah dapat ditebak, hm?

"... mengerti?" Korosensei mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ekspresi senyum permanen yang ia miliki senantiasa mendampingi setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Heeh?!" Kayano ingin protes, rasanya. Tapi jika ia melakukannya, bisa-bisa diberi _hukuman_ yang lebih berat.

"K-Kok gitu?!"

"Nurufufu~ Itu hukuman yang pantas, 'kan? Atau Kayano-san inginー"

"Aa, tidak perlu, deh!" Kayano buru-buru memotong, mengingat gurita kuning yang berprofesi sebagai wali kelas mereka memiliki pemikiran yang cukup sulit ditebak. Jadi, menyelamatkan diri sebelum terlambat adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Karma, di sisi lain. Ketika mendengar guru yang mereka sebut 'Korosensei' memberinya hukuman, hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah. Yah, piket kelas berdua menggantikan Kurahashi dan Okajima pada saat pulang sekolah mungkin bukan hukuman yang 'begitu' berat. Terlebih bersama uhuk _gebetan_ uhuk.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Karma-kun?" Korosensei melempar tanya. Ia yang merasa terpanggil kemudian memasang seringai tipis.

"Korosensei~ Apa Anda yakin menyuruhku untuk piket~? Bagaimana jika aku tidak melaksanakannya?"

"Nyuya?! S-Sensei akan memastikan kau tidak melakukannya! Ritsu-san!"

"Hadir, Korosensei!" Gadis 2D bersurai ungu muda pucat yang bernama lengkap Jiritsu apalah itu muncul pada tampilan box hitam tempat dimana Kayano dan Karma bersembunyi di baliknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tolong awasi mereka sampai selesai, ya! Sensei mengandalkanmu!"

"Baik, akan saya laksanakan!" Ritsu berpose hormat dengan mengedipkan salah satu mata. Yang dibalas dengan helaan napas lega dari Korosensei.

Kayano dan Karma yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, pun sweatdrop. Yah, rasanya mereka sudah bisa memaklumi. Lagipula itu bukanlah hal yang tak bisa mereka duga. Korosensei, memang memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, Sensei ingin membeli **Petit Four** di _Prancis_ terlebih dahulu. K-Kalian jangan berbuat yang macam-macam selama Sensei tidak ada ya!"

"Apa maksudmu _macam-macam_?!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Korosensei telah melesat dengan kecepatan 20 Mach miliknya melalui jendela, menuju negara lain dengan alasan hanya untuk membeli makanan manis yang terdapat disana. Kayano lagi-lagi menghela napas. Atensi kemudian ia arahkan pada perlengkapan kebersihan yang terletak di sudut ruangan sebelum berujar, "Sebaiknya kita mulai berberes sekarang, Karma-kun! Lebih cepat lebih baik, 'kan?" Ia memasang senyum canggung. Tungkainya mengambil selangkah ke depan, ingin melanjutkan namun pergerakannya berhenti secara mendadak, sesudah mendengar pernyataan yang berasal dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu," Kedua kelopak mata ia pejamkan perlahan. Setelah dibuka kembali, Karma menampilkan senyuman tulus. "Nanti enggak manis lagi, 'lho."

* * *

 **Kayano** **POV**

 _"Nanti enggak manis lagi, 'lho."_

Apa maksudnya? Sedetik kemudian, dapat dirasakan kedua pipiku menghangat. Namun buru-buru kepala ku gelengkan, berusaha mengusir pemikiran yang menurutku tidak memungkinkan. _Hanya kalimat biasa. Hanya kalimat biasa_.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Aku masih bersikap seperti biasa. Selagi tubuhku berjalan untuk mengambil sapu dan kemoceng yang ada untuk memulai membersihkan kelas.

"Kamu kesal karena jadwal piketmu yang seharusnya bersama Nagisa, diganti, 'kan? Terlihat jelas, 'lho~." Kalimat lain yang langsung membuat pipiku bersemu. Hal yang diucapkan tidak sepenuhnya benar, kalau boleh jujur. Lagipula, bukan berarti aku tidak memprediksi bahwa aku dan Karma bakal di _hukum_ oleh Korosensei karena telah mencelakai temanーwalau tidak sengaja. Dan lagipula, kenapa Nagisa disangkut pautkan?

"B-Bukan begitu kok!" Aku buru-buru melempar kemoceng yang ku ambil pada Karma. Sedangkan aku mengambil bagian menyapu lantai. Atensi berusaha kufokuskan pada apa yang ku kerjakan, namun secara tak sadar, netraku bergulir lagi untuk sekilas memandang ke arahnya. Ke arah dimana manik merkuri miliknya berada. Ke arah dimana surai terang miliknya bergerak akibat terhembus angin. Ke arah dimana senyumannya... terukir pada paras wajahnya yang penuh dengan makna lain. Memikirkannya saja sudah lagi membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahku.

 _Ah, gawat. Bisa-bisa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi! Harus fokus!_

* * *

 **Karma POV**

Imut.

Satu kata itu saja, berhasil memenuhi pemikiranku setelah memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Kayano. Aku menikmatinya-menjahili teman sekelasku, karena sudah biasa. Namun, ada kalanya aku menyesal telah berbuat demikian.

 _"B-Bukan begitu kok!"_

Kalimat itu terus saja menggema dalam pikiranku. Haruskah ku anggap enteng atau benar-benar yakin? Rumor tentang Nagisa dan Kayano memang sering beredar, semenjak kejadian pemuda bertubuh rendah itu menempelkan bibirnya pada si surai hijau. Tunggu-kenapa rasanya jadi aneh, ya? _Sakit._

Tapi, jika terus berasumsi demikian tidak akan membuahkan banyak hasil. Lakukan apa yang selalu diperbuat seperti biasa, dan suatu saat kita akan menemukan jawabannya.

"Hee~h, benarkah? Dari matamu saja udah kelihatan, tahu~" Aku menjulurkan lidah, setelah menerima kemoceng yang ia lempar dadakan ke arahku. ( _Meski sebenarnya tak ingin, seringaian yang ada pada wajahnya selalu hadir hampir di setiap waktu. Meski nyatanya hati tak berekspresi demikian.)_

Aku memainkan kemoceng tersebut sejenak, dengan melemparnya ke atas dan ke bawah sebelum mulai bekerja dengan serius. Menyapu debu pada kaca jendela dan laci siswa bukanlah pekerjaan yang begitu berat, lagipula.

"... Aku senang, tahu. Bisa ditugaskan bersamamu."

"Hm?" Suara yang selalu menjadi kesukaanku kembali terdengar. Meski kali ini tidak terdengar jelas, sebab pemilik dari suara tersebut seperti tengah bergumam.

"Huh? M-Maksudku! Jangan asal menyimpulkan seperti itu!" Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit gugup. Membuatku memiringkan kepala lantaran bingung. Dalam hati, aku merutuki indera pendengaranku karena tak sempat menangkap apa yang Kayano katakan. Yah, apapun itu. Membersihkan kelas adalah apa yang harus kufokuskan, untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **Author POV**

Bersih, bersih.

Hampir seisi kelas telah disapu bersih dan dirapikan oleh Kayano. Karma di sisi lain, juga hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tinggal sedikit sentuhan dan _hukuman_ bagi keduanya akan berakhir. Karasuma-sensei serta Bitch-sensei telah pulang lebih awal, yaitu beberapa menit setelah Korosensei membeli makanan manis yang sepertinya sedang diidamkan. Hingga menyisakan Karma, Kayano, dan Ritsu seorang yang tersisa sebagai murid di bangunan tua kelas E.

Berniat mengisi keheningan yang jelas terasa canggung, Kayano membuka sebuah percakapan dengan Ritsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aktivitas dirinya dan Karma tanpa mengeluarkan komentar. Daripada hanya berdiam diri, dan juga karena Kayano kurang nyaman jika ditatap dengan intens milik Ritsu, tidak ada salahnya mengobrol di sela-sela pekerjaan, 'kan? Korosensei juga tidak memberi larangan kecuali kabur dari pekerjaan.

"Err, Ritsu-san?"

"Ya, Kayano-san?"

"... Begini. Aku tidak begitu menyukai diawasi-lebih tepatnya, diperhatikan-, jadi, uh.. Aku hanya ingin memulai sebuah percakapan." _Tapi, perihal apa?_

"Ah, saya mengerti! Bagaimana jika mengenai varian pudding yang diproduksi oleh salah satu cafe terbaru?" Ritsu mengumbar senyum. Pakaiannya yang semula masih mengenakan seragam, telah berganti menjadi pakaian khas seorang pastries.

"OH! Kamu juga mengetahuinya? Kupiki cafe itu belum terlalu terkenal, lho!"

Karma yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara keduanya yang mulai bercabang ( _meski masih berfokus pada makanan manis),_ tanpa disadari mengukir senyuman tipis. Atensinya terfokus sesaat pada ekspresi _bersemangat_ milik Kayano sebelum tersadar akan makna dari pemikiran yang selama ini menghantuinya. Ya, _tidak salah lagi._

Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sudah selesai. Salah satu tangan miliknya mengangkat sebuah kain yang telah cukup kotor akibat membersihkan debu yang ada pada meja dan jendela. Kemudian mendengus pelan. Sekarang ia harus membersihkannya lagi. Maka dari itu, destinasinya saat ini adalah kamar mandi.

Karma melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, namun tak terlalu terburu-buru; bermaksud tak ingin mengganggu percakapan dari dua gadis yang sepertinya telah _sangat_ seru sehingga dirinya sendiri bahkan hampir tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

Menuju pintu kelas, ia kemudian menghentikan langkah sekaligus memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menghentikan langkahnya. ( _walau sebenarnya ia tahu)._

"Karma-kun? Ingin kemana?"

Yah, sepertinya ia gagal untuk pergi diam-diam.

"Kamar mandi. Aku harus membersihkan ini." Tangannya kembali mengangkat kain kotor sebagai bukti dari perkataannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jangan lama-lama!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku _berlama-lama_?"

"N-Nanti dikira kabur! Jadi kamu bakal mendapat hukuman lagi..."

"Whoa, Kayano-chan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku." Karma mengelap sudut matanya seolah ada air mata.

"B-Bukan begitu!" _Sebenarnya begitu._

"Ahaha~ Ekspresimu tak pernah membuatku bosan, ya." Tawa setulusnya ia keluarkan. _(Meski sejujurnya, ia sedikit kecewa setelah mendengar penuturan Kayano.)_

"D-Duh, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu, deh!"

"Kamu sendiri belum beres, lho~"

"I-Ini udah selesai!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah-! Pergi ke kamar mandi saja sana!"

"Kayano-chan mengusirku? _Kejam~"_ Lagi, ia berucap dramatis.

Selagi keduanya berdebat, Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya. _Mereka tampaknya baik-baik saja._ Bagaimana tidak. Yang mana biasanya orang akan mengeluh jika diberi hukuman, keduanya malah terlihat menikmati hukuman mereka, diketahui dari hasil observasi yang dilakukan oleh Ritsu sesudah Korosensei pergi. Bukankah hal ini patut dicurigakan? Tapi, Ritsu tidak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Pft, kalian Kayano-san juga Karma-kun sangat akrab ya." Kekehan kecil terdengar melalui speaker yang terdapat pada kedua sisi box. Kemudian setelahnya, ruangan yang sebelumnya berisik langsung hening seketika.

"Akrab dari mana?!" Kayano berteriak, tidak begitu menerima perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Ritsu. Jika dilihat saja, keduanya sebenarnya _belum_ bisa dibilang akrab. Apa yang Ritsu lihat dari percakapan mereka sehingga ia berucap demikian?

"Kita kan memang akrab~" Karma melangkah mendekati Kayano, yang mana kemudian merangkul lengannya untuk memperkuat kalimat yang baru saja ia utarakan.

"K-Karma-kun! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Lagi-lagi pipi miliknya memerah-tidak, sebenarnya sejak awal pipinya sudah menjadi demikian rupa. Lebih spesifiknya, sejak melontar tawa lah yang membuatnya tak bisa menghilangkan bekas kemerahan pada wajahnya.

"Maa~ Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan _kita_ akan pulang~" Rangkulan yang ia perbuat pada Kayano telah dilepas. Kedua tungkai kakinya kembali melangkah menuju pintu kelas, dan menghilang dari atensi Kayano beserta Ritsu untuk pergi menuju destinasi awalnya. Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang terlontar semenjak kepergian Karma, namun yang pasti, Kayano sendiri sedang berusaha mendiamkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Kayano lalu melangkahkan kaki, namun menuju salah satu sudut di pojok ruangan untuk kembali meletakkan sapu yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk membersihkan ruang belajar di kelasnya. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, pada awalnya. Hingga sebuah teriakan membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Karma! Kayano! Gawat!"

* * *

 **Karma** menghela napas gusar.

Ia baru saja balik dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap kaca jendela sebelum tersandung salah satu sudut meja yang terdapat di ruang guru.

Ya, ia mampir ke ruang guru dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas. Ia berandai jika saja Korosensei meninggalkan gelato atau bahkan dompetnya ( _lagi_ ) di atas meja kerjanya. Memang besar kemungkinan tidak lebih dari 50%, tapi akan lebih bagus jika apa yang ia cari, ada.

Karena ia tak meninggalkan peninggalan lain selain koleksi majalah R+18 milik gurunya itu, Karma melangkah keluar. Saat itulah, ujung jari kakinya tersandung meja milik Korosensei.

Sampai saat ini juga, ia masih menggerutu kesal. Awal dari hari-nya saja sudah tersandung, masa tersandung lagi? _(Sepertinya yang sial bukan hanya Kayano saja)._

Tidak jauh dari kelas, Karma melihat seseorang berlari di koridor, dengan panik. Ya, _panik._ Ia jadi ikutan panik, kan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?

Tak membuang banyak waktu, Karma mempercepat langkah yang kemudian disambut oleh pelaku yang berlarian di koridor ( _karena sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan)._

 _"Karma! Kayano! Gawat!"_

Tatapan yang ia berikan berubah menjadi serius. Jika hal ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, akan berbahaya. Tapi, ia harap bukan itu masalah yang akan mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nagisa? Kamu-lukamu! Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya?" Sosok bertubuh mungil lainnya keluar dari dalam kelas setelah bunyi benda ( _kayu_ ) menyentuh lantai. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Kayano membuat sedikit rasa nyeri terasa dalam lubuk hati Karma yang terdalam. Harusnya, ia sudah bisa menerima alur yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik. Tapi kenapa, rasanya ia masih ingin bertahan? Biarlah seorang Akabane Karma menjadi seorang masokis untuk sesaat.

"Ahaha, aku tadi terburu-buru lalu terjatuh." Nagisa tertawa canggung.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu datang lagi ke sekolah? Bukannya seharusnya sudah pulang?"

"Oh, iya! Aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian berdua."

* * *

 _To be continued._ **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_("Memangnya apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu datang lagi ke sekolah? Bukannya seharusnya sudah pulang?"_

 _"Oh, iya! Aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian berdua.")_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui**

 **OOC May Occured**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 4 ]  
**

Berita buruk.

Oke, ini tentunya mengejutkan. Siapa yang menyangka di waktu seperti ini akan ada kabar buruk? Dan lagi, untuk mereka berdua? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Kabar buruk? Apa itu?" Karma berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius. Mempersiapkan diri, jika ini masalah yang _benar-benar_ serius.

Apa gurunya membuat masalah lagi?

Apa ia atau Kayano melakukan kesalahan?

Apa temannya berbuat salah?

Apa Bitch-sensei sudah tobat?

Apa Karasuma-sensei sudah mulai peka?

Apa 'itu'nya Nagisa sudah lepas?

Apa kepala sekolah sudah ubanan? Sebentarーabaikan saja.

Berbagai macam kemungkinan tentunya menghantui pikiran baik Karma maupun Kayano. Digeluti rasa khawatir pula. Mengingat perkataan Nagisa pada bagian _untuk kalian berdua_ , jelas-jelas sebagian besar dari kemungkinan yang disebutkan di atas tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Ituー Err... Bagaimana bilangnya, ya." Nagisa mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. Ekspresi tak enak terpasang pada wajahnya. "Ya..? Katakan saja." Kayano ikut menanti lanjutan dari kalimat Nagisa dengan cukup serius. Melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh temannya itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. "...Apakah ini bisa disebut kabar buruk?" Nagisa berbisik pelan pada diri sendiri. Seraya keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis menuju pipinya. Yah, ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin apakah kabar ini bisa dianggap buruk oleh kedua teman dekatnya ini. Jika mereka berasumsi demikian, maka Nagisa telah mendapatkan gambaran mengenai reaksi yang bakal ia dapati seusai ia melepas kabar. Bukan seperti ia tidak paham akan dua teman terdekatnya ini. Atensi kemudian ia alihkan ke arah lain. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin melontar kata namun karbon dioksida terhembus sebagai gantinya. Astaga. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak. "Kalianー

ーpasti kelelahan setelah bekerja, kan? Jadi ku bawakan susu stroberi untuk kalian!" Sang pemilik helai biru mengeluarkan dua kotak susu stroberi _(sesuai ucapannya)_ untuk diserahkan kepada yang bersangkutan. Ia masih mempertahankan senyuman yang ada selagi Karma dan Kayano mengernyitkan alis; keheranan. "Nagisa, bukannya kau bilang ada kabar buruk?"

"Eh? Haha, iya sih. Tapi, minumlah dulu sebelum kita melanjutkan percakapan ini!" _S_ _epertinya takkan berlangsung lancar._ "Tidak, tidak. Kau bilang _gawat_ dan _buruk_. Jadi seharusnya kau tak membuang banyak waktu." _Benar juga sih..._ Nagisa kembali menghela napas. Mungkin keputusannya tadi untuk menggunakan kedua kata tersebut adalah kesalahan yang cukup ia sesali. Jika dipikir lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Kalau tidak, yah... Mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi. Kedua tangannya mendorong masing-masing susu stroberi yang ia genggam ke arah Karma dan Kayano, bisa dibilang bahwa ia _memaksa_ mereka untuk menerimanya sebelum ia kembali bertutur kata. Atensinya ia alihkan ke arah lain, ke mana saja namun tak terarah pada baik Karma maupun Kayano. Hal ini menimbulkan rasa keingin tahuan keduanya semakin tinggi, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga temannya bertingkah aneh.

"Jadi, begini.. Uhm, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapiー..Kalian.." Deg. Deg. Deg.

Karma dan Kayano dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan Nagisa turut merasa demikian. Dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran dari pelipisnya, Nagisa meneguk ludah. "... Kalian dipintaーmaksudku, disuruhーuntuk memerankan peran pemain utama Romeo dan Juliet di panggung pementasan drama selanjutnya."

ーーーーー

Sebentar, bukan time skip. Tolong anggap strip yang berjajaran di atas sebagai perumpamaan tatapan datar yang Kayano berikan sebagai respon terhadap ucapan-tak-diduga-dari Nagisa.

"Hee~" Karma membuka suara. "Kau yakin, telah memberi tahu pemberitahuan ini pada orang yang tepat?"

"Iya. Soalnya nama kalian yang disebut, sihー"

"Nagisa! Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan?!" Kedua pipinya dapat merasakan panas yang menjalar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Panik, sebenarnya ia panik.

"Err, maaf, Kayano. Tapi apa yang kukatakan itu... benar." Awalnya, ia juga keberatan. D̶ɪ̶ᴀ̶ ̶ɢ̶ᴀ̶ᴋ̶ ̶ᴛ̶ᴇ̶ɢ̶ᴀ̶ ̶K̶ᴀ̶ʏ̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶ᴏ̶ ̶ᴅ̶ɪ̶ᴘ̶ᴀ̶s̶ᴀ̶ɴ̶ɢ̶ɪ̶ɴ̶ ̶s̶ᴀ̶ᴍ̶ᴀ̶ ̶K̶ᴀ̶ʀ̶ᴍ̶ᴀ̶. Tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dan alasan dari pelauku di balik ini semua _(yang mana lebih terdengar seperti curahan hati)_ , Nagisa akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ikut membantu juga.

"Aku tidak keberatan, 'sih~" Yang berkepala merah menjulurkan lidah. Ia menambahkan nada bercanda pada kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Hingga diberi tatapan sinis dari seorang Kaede Kayano.

"Karma-kun!"

"Tapi, untuk kapan?"

"... Ah! Sou da! Bukannya pementasan drama sudah lewat?! Lagipula kita juga sudah mau lulus!" Protes, ia tidak terima untuk menerima keputusan tanpa izin dari dirinya. Meski jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tak begitu keberatan. Lagipula, berakting memang /sempat/ merupakan salah satu pekerjaannya. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang dan seterusnya akan selalu seperti itu.

"... Acaranya minggu depan."

"Benaran?!" Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan cepat. Tatapan sedatar mungkin ia arahkan pada semak belukar yang tak jauh dari posisi ketiganya sekarang. Selagi Kayano melempar protes yang sepertinya takkan berakhir dalam waktu dekat dan Karma yang menanggapinya dengan candaan _(percayalah, sebenarnya ia berkata jujur)_ , Nagisa memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya. Secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua temannya.

"Saa ne, Na-gi-sa~ Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberitahu perihal ini pada kami?" Tangan kanan ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana, selagi tangan satunya lagi mendorong pelan wajah Kayano _(ia bermaksud menahannya)_ yang masih melanjutkan acara mengocehnya.

"Itu.. Korosensei yang menyuruhku. Beliau bilang, kalian harus tahu lebih cepat, jadi bisa langsung mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan segera." Nagisa menjelaskan. "Tumben, mendadak seperti ini. Apa yang gurita itu pikirkan sampai membuat pentas drama sebelum kelulusan?" Keluhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Karma.

"Yang terpenting! Kenapa kita yang jadi tokoh utamanya?!" Kayano menepuk jidatnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Kepalanya sedari tadi tak henti menggeleng, meratapi nasib.

"Aku juga tak begitu paham dengan keputusan Beliau, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti baik-baik saja!"

"... Apa aku boleh mengundurkan diri ... ?"

* * *

.OoO.

"... Dan setelah itu, minggu selanjutnya kita benar-benar memerankan tokoh utamanya; Romeo dan Juliet." Gelak tawa seketika terdengar memenuhi ruangan bekas kelas E dulu menuntut ilmu. Perlengkapan belajar seperti meja dan kursi tampak masih seperti biasanya, tak begitu berdebu bagai masih dihuni. Kaca jendela yang ada juga masih terlihat bersih, sebab ada waktu dimana benda yang terdapat di jendela itu dibersihkan. Papan tulis yang ada, terdapat coretan bergambar gurita di sudut kirinya. Yang mana lebih tepatnya, gambaran guru terbaik mereka terpapar disana. Senyuman lebar terlihat pada paras wajah dua insan yang berbeda seksualitas, namun terlihat akrab dengan jemari dari tangan kanan dan kiri masing-masing orang yang saling bertautan di atas meja. Dua buah cincin platinum terpasang dengan indah pada jari manis kedua pemilik tangan yang ada. Salah satu figur memiliki helai hitam panjang yang indah, dan satunya lagi dengan helai merah yang telah disisir rapi. Keduanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain, dengan posisi yang berhadapan, namun terduduk di atas kursi. Tuan bersurai merah membalikkan kursinya ke arah yang berlawan dan menghadap pada Nona yang dibatasi oleh sebuah meja bekas belajar. Keduanya telah tiba di gedung tempat dimana mereka menuntut ilmu pada masa SMP-nya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita banyak, baik tentang kondisi sekarang, juga bernostalgia pada masa dimana guru terbaik mereka masih ada di dunia. Masa-masa yang telah mereka habiskan bersama, ketika masih belum mengenal dekat seperti sekarang, satu sama lain.

"Waktu itu rasanya wajahku bisa meledak gara-gara menahan panas di wajahku, tahu." Sang Nona membuka suara. "Meski bukan first kiss ku, tapi kau benar-benar menempelkan bibirmu." Jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang bebas, terarahkan pada bibir miliknya sendiri. Tawaan canggung seketika mengudara, seiring semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku enggak tahan, sih, soalnya kamu kelewat manis saat itu~" Karma tersenyum, tulus. "Gaun Julietnya juga cocok banget sama kamu, 'lho! Kapan-kapan pakai lagi, terus kita foto bareng buat dibingkai di rumah kita nanti~." Satu usulan yang terkesan asal terdengar, yang kemudian dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari wanita yang kini telah merubah marganya. Sekarang, telah 9 tahun berlalu sejak hari kelulusan. Namun Karma masih tak berubah banyak. Mantan murid didikan Korosensei telah masing-masing memilih jalannya sendiri. Ada yang melanjutkan usaha keluarganya, ada yang mencoba untuk berguna bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkan, bahkan ada yang sampai telah menikah dan memiliki anak. "Kau tahu, Korosensei sempat mengabadikan momen tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam album perpisahan!"

Akari- yang kini telah resmi berganti status menjadi Nyonya Akabane, tak dapat berhenti tersenyum jika dirinya mendapati pikiran bernostalgia dengan sendirinya, mengingat banyak kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Korosensei, teman-teman sekelasnya, dan Karma. Awalnya, ia bahkan sama sekali tak terpikirkan untuk memiliki hubungan sejauh ini bersama dengan mantan pemilik gelar setan merah kelas E. Selama itu yang ia pikirkan adalah cara untuk membunuh Korsensei; guru kesayangan mereka. Dan cara-cara untuk menyamarkan nafsu pembunuhannya dengan terus berada di samping Shiota Nagisa. Namun kini, ia sudah dapat menunjukkan diri yang sebenarnya, ia tak perlu berakting lagi. "Oh, aku melihatnya juga. Wajahmu merah bangee~t. Jadi pengen cium lagi. Ehe."

Kecuali akting untuk pekerjaan.

Berbicara tentang hubungan yang ia lalui dengan Karma sekarang, Akari baru bisa mulai mempercayainya tiga bulan yang lalu. Ketika Karma melamar dirinya dalam waktu yang ekstrimーkapan? Saat dirinya sedang berakting dalam sebuah drama, dan dalam kondisi dimana partnernya (laki-laki) yang berperan sebagai tokoh utama protagonis akan melamar tokoh yang Akari perankan (pendamping protagonis). Karma, tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, menggantikan peran partner kerjanya dan entah bagaimana mendapat izin dari sang sutradara. Ia masih ingat jelas, setiap kata yang Karma lontarkan, walau sejujurnya ia tahu, bahwa Karma tidak begitu baik maupun sebaliknyaーdalam urusan romantis.

 _("Akari, kau tahu, aku tidak lihai dalam urusan seperti ini tapi, aku harap kau akan mendengarkan sedikit curahan hatiku." Katanya. Dehaman pelan dua kali mengudara. "Saat pertama merasakannya_ ー _yah, kau tahu. Sesuatu kondisi seperti dimana jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang spesifik?_ ー _aku menentang dengan jelas, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan. Namun, semakin lama aku merasakannya, semakin jelas perasaan tersebut muncul. Dan itu terjadi setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, kau ini terkadang menyebalkan, dan rasanya aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang mulai kusebut sebagai "cinta" ini. Tapi, tampaknya takdir tak berpihak padaku. Dan Dia malah memutuskan untuk semakin memberikan banyak clue, yang bisa membuatku menjadi seyakin ini untuk menyatakannya padamu." Dehaman lain terdengar. "Kau maniak pudding, pendek, enggak imut, enggak berkacamata, enggak pintar banget, tapi aku tetap cinta, kok.")  
_

Astaga. Mengingat saat-saat itu membuat kedua pipinya memanas. Waktu itu masih merupakan bagian dari drama, jadi Akari tak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, setelah syuting itu berakhir, Karma mengatakan bahwa yang ia lakukan barusan adalah asli. Karena sendirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama, ia benar-benar menerima lamaran Karma.

Akari membuang sebentar memori yang sedang terputar dalam pikirannya, untuk kembali menghadapi kenyataan. "Cium kapan aja boleh, kok." Gumamnya pelan. Atensi ia palingkan ke arah lain, masih dengan pipi yang memerah. "Hm~? Bilang apa?"

Cengiran tipis ditunjukkan, kemudian ia membalas. "Tidak ada. Gaun Julietnya aku pakai lagi kapan-kapan aja, ya? Aku kapok setelah memakai gaunnya."

"Gara-gara sempat kesandung terus jatuh, ya? Gak apa, waktu itu kan aku udah nangkap kamu. Nanti kalo jatuh lagi bakal aku tangkap lagi kok."

"B-Bukan itu!"

"Terus?"

"... Ugh, masa, membuatku mengatakannya, 'sih? Karma jahat! Huuh." Merajuk, kedua tangan ia lipat di bawah dada sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Bercanda, Sayang. Iya, tahu kok. Gara-gara aku meluk kamunya bentar doang terus kamu kapok, 'kan? Lain kali kalo mau minta lebih, bilang, makanya. Nanti aku gendong ke kamar lagi deh sekalian. Terus kita bisaー"

"Stop, stop! K-Kok jadi begitu, 'sih?!"

"Loh~? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang gitu sama aku? Gini, ya. Kalau kamu lupa, akan aku ucap ulang kalimat yang waktu itu kamu bilangー"

"G-Gak perlu! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagiー"

"No, no. Jangan curang, Akari Sayang. Itu _janji_ , 'lho. Dan sampai sekarang belum terpenuhi~"

Ah, ia hampir lupa. Itu _berubah_ menjadi janji setelah setahun yang lalu. Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Alhasil, helaan napas kecil untuk kesekian kalinya mengudara. Ia menanggapi ucapan Karma dengan senyuman tipis.

 _("Karena itu, mau enggak_ ー _mau dong ya, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Menjadi istri yang selalu berada di sisiku dan menyemangatiku, menjalani dan membuat hidup terasa lebih baik, menjadi matahari yang dengan sinarnya menuntun dan membawaku menuju jalan yang benar.. dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.")  
_

* * *

Hari terlihat semakin gelap. Matahari mulai terbenam, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Terlalu lama bernostalgia, membuat keduanya lupa akan waktu. Jika memang alat seperti mesin waktu nyata adanya, baik Akari maupun Karma, ingin keduanya untuk merasakan kasih sayang dari Korosensei lagi. Yang secara tidak langsung telah mereka anggap sebagai ayah. Masih banyak hal yang belum mereka bicarakan bersama. Ada banyak hal yang membutuhkan pendapat dari Beliau. Mereka merindukan eksistensi guru terbaik yang selalu memberi dukungan di kala lara. Namun, memang ada masa dimana semua yang dimulai akan berujung berakhir. Begitulah hukum alam.

"Karma! Udah selesai ke toiletnya? Sekarang udah mulai gelap." Akari tidak takut gelap, tapi jujur ia juga tak begitu menyukainya. Sambil mengusap kedua telapak tangan, ia merasakan suhu di sekitarnya mulai terasa lebih dingin. Dan ketika tak ada respon yang seharusnya ia terima, membuatnya meneguk ludah.

"KarーKYAA!" Kaget. Tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh salah satu punggungnya, namun hanya sekilas. Setelah mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi, ternyata sebatang ranting kecil terjatuh dan mendarat terlebih dahulu di bahunya. Akari menghela napas lega. Dirinya kembali memanggil nama Karma namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Pasrah, ia memilih untuk memperhatikan matahari tenggelam. Memang terlihat lebih bagus dan jelas sebab gedung 3E berada di atas bukit.

Dan tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang melingkar pada lehernya dari belakang membuat Akari berteriak histeris.

"Aha~ Nunggu lama, ya? Maaf, deh~ Mau ngetes kamu sih, hehe." _Bercanda._

"Duh," Satu jitakan pelan kemudian sukses mendarat di atas kepala bersurai merah. Tentu terjadi setelah Akari berhasil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Karma.

"Aw sakit."

"Aku takut benaran.. tahu.."

Melihat ekspresi kecewa yang ditampilkan oleh istrinya, Karma menepuk pelan puncak kepala Akari lalu mengelusnya. Kecupan singkat ia berikan pada dahi Akari sebagai balasan, sebelum sebuah senyuman tersunggingkan pada bibirnya. "Tenang, aku dan semuanya baik-baik saja, 'kok."

 _("Kalau kamu terima, bakal aku cium. Kalo enggak, bakal aku cium juga. Pilih yang mana?")_

 _("... Aku bersedia.")_

* * *

"Omong-omong, Karma. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku saat itu. Ketika kita disuruh gantiin jadwal piketnya Hinano-chan dan Okajima itu, 'lho."

"Tentang aura stroberi warna pink itu ya?"

"... Dasar pembaca pikiran."

"Hm~ Waktu itu aku juga enggak tahu asalnya dari mana, sih~" Karma terdiam, dirinya tampak berpikir selagi atensi dan tangan beserta kakinya sibuk memberi fokus untuk mengendarai mobil agar tak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"... Kayaknya itu alami, deh. Memang udah ada."

"Masa sih? Biasanya gak ada, lho! Setiap kali aku melihat, atau berada di dekatmu, enggak pernah mencium yang begituan, tuh."

"Mungkin waktu kamu enggak lihat atau berada di dekatku, auranya muncul?"

"Enggak mungkin! Soalnya aku lihatin kamu teー" Buru-buru Akari memotong ucapannya sendiri. Mulutnya ia tutup rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangan. Matanya terbelalak, ia telah mengumbar sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia kecil bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Hee~? Akari-chan sering memperhatikan aku ya?"

 _Sial._

"Jangan malu-malu gitu, ah. Aku juga gitu, sebenarnya, sih~"

"A-Aku enggak malu-malu, kok!"

"Uh-oh~ Terserahmu, deh."

 _("Seperti janjiku, mendekatlah, Akari. Agar aku dapat mencium bibir merahmu.")  
_

* * *

 _Ri's Note:_

 _Selesai~! Ngegantung, ya? Iya tahu. Gaje ya? Iya, paham kok. Saya hampir kehabisan ide, sih. Doakan supaya saya bisa mendapat pencerahan (?) untuk bikin sequel atau flashback ke masa 7 years later setelah graduation. Makasih buat yang udah nge-review~! Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!_


End file.
